


Daddy/Daughter Dance - An Imagine Tom

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Daddy Tom, Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a lark.</p>
<p>G-rated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daddy/Daughter Dance - An Imagine Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lark.
> 
> G-rated.

Imagine Tom taking your little girl to a formal Daddy/daughter dance thrown by the studio she takes classes at.

She's in a pretty pink dress with a swirly skirt, a pretty tiara in the blonde hair she gets from her father that's left long and loose to form curls at the ends. Her Cinderella-esque clear crystal shoes are on feet that spend most of their time balanced atop his very expensive black patent leather ones, which he's wearing with his full on tux as he whirls her around the dance floor, although sometimes he picks her up to do so even more quickly and surely, making her laugh and throw her arms around his neck.

He's done as much as he could to observe every possible courtesy for her. She was too shy to ask him - he's always so busy, although he'd never failed to make time for her, and she knows, because she's entirely too smart for her age, that he has to travel a lot for his job and can't always be at all of her events.

So you are the one who tells him about it, and he appears one day, at Miss Lorraine's Dance Studio - in full dress - to bow then get down on one knee before his princess and ask, loudly enough that everyone can hear, if she would do him the honor of allowing him to escort her to the dance.

She is blushing beautifully but giggling at the same time before launching herself into her adoring Daddy's waiting arms.

The night - well, afternoon, really, to be respectful of everyone's bedtimes - of the dance when she finally reveals herself to him in all her finery, he sweeps her up into his arms and dances her around a bit while they are nose to nose, each of them laughing in much the same way.

She is truly her father's daughter.

After a bit of a struggle about whether or not she'll sit in her car seat to get there, during which her firm but loving Daddy says quite plainly and calmly - not angrily in the least - that if she's going to argue with him about this that they are going to stay home and she is going to go straight to her room.

She sniffles and whines a little - although not for long because she knows that when her Daddy becomes adamant like this she risks him doing exactly as he says he will, so she capitulates and lets him buckle her in.

He talks to her all the way there, as he always does, a bit of Shakespeare creeping in, some poetry quotes and nursery rhymes and landmarks pointed out and explained, as well as songs they both sing and car-dance to that keep her happily occupied and engaged with him till they're there.

They dance every dance together, and you watch from a secret spot on the sidelines - because Lorraine is one of your best friends - and film most of it, almost tearing up at the look on Tom's face whenever he so much as glances at his little girl, and nearly dying of laughter when you see him doing the Hokey Pokey, which is the only dance that is a concession to the children.

You recognize that look - oh, of course it's different for her than for you - but at its heart it's still devastatingly intent, still devastatingly whole hearted. He looks at the two of you as if you are his whole world, and you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are.

There are child sized and adult sized tables set up, and, after selecting several cupcakes and sugary treats to put on their plates, it's the child sized ones that he guides her to, pulling out her chair for her - and you are so proud to hear her soft, "Thank you, Daddy," then he folds himself - somehow continuing to look like the picture of elegance while doing so - down onto a tiny pink chair, managing to look devastatingly handsome rather than silly as he and your little girl enjoy their tea and cakes, laughing and talking animatedly as a small crowd gathers around them, her friends and their dads adjusting their chairs and tables so they're all chatting together.

The last dance is a waltz, and Tom begins by holding her formally, as is correct for the dance, but she - despite the injection of sugar she's not usually allowed - is quite tired by now from all of the excitement, and she ends up being waltzed around in her doting father's arms, her head on his shoulder, thumb in her mouth, the fingers of her other hand holding his earlobe, as she's done since she was a baby when she falls asleep in his arms.

Tom carries his precious sleeping bundle to the door, joining the crowd there where many a Dad is doing the same thing, and thanking Lorraine and her staff profusely, if in a whisper so as not to wake his darling girl.

You race home to beat him there, lying on the couch with a blanket over you, your Kindle in your hand as if you've been there all evening when he comes in with your tiny Sleeping Beauty.

He doesn't say anything but presses his finger to his lips then blows a silent kiss to you. You come to him, kissing him quietly.

"Want me to put her down?" you whisper.

He shakes his head. "I think it's only proper that I should, don't you?" he murmurs against your mouth, lingering there when he shouldn't. 

You hear a familiar growl in his tone, and can't help blushing as he says while heading down the hall towards her bedroom, "I'll be back for you in a minute."

But you follow behind to watch him put her into her pajamas, stepping forward to take the dress from him so that he can tend to her, hearing him humming a slowed down version of "Bear Necessities" that he often sings to her to help her get to sleep and watching him lean down to kiss her cheek as he holds his arm out for you to come over and do the same, and you're only too happy to do as he suggests.

You two stand there for a long time just looking down at her, mesmerized by the idea that you created this amazing little being who brought such joy to your lives.

Suddenly Tom turns to you, his mouth finding your ear.

"I think she needs a sister or a brother," he rasps, and you try to take a step away from him, but he won't let you, swinging you up into his arms instead to bear you to the bedroom, where he commences actively convincing you just how right he is.


End file.
